Mere Humsafar
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Humsafar wo hai , jo har kadam pe aapka saath de, har dukh aapke sath baante aur aapki khushi doguni kar de. kya abhijeet aur tarika aisa kar payenge...peep in to know more! Please read and review! *LastChapterUpdated* [COMPLETED ]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys!**

 _ **Happy New Year ! Wish you all a vry happy and prosperous year. May all your desires come true. May God bless us all.**_

 **Finally I am back with a new AbhiRika story. Sorry for vanishing with AbhiRika stories. I had even deleted some of my AbhiRika stories. But I'am back again as I promised.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **AbhiRika Home….**_

Tarika was working in the kitchen when he came up to her. He was about to hug her when she said…

" _Abhijeet, tum aa gaye! DCP ne itni jaldbaazi mein meeting kyun bulvayi?"_

She turned to look at him and he stood there smiling at her. She looked at him with a questioning gaze. He again smiled and replied…

" _Tarika, tumhe kaise pata chala ki main hi hu…..tum hamesha mujhe pehchan leti ho."_

She smiles listening his question and moved towards him and locked her arms round his neck and looked into his eyes….

" _Main tumhari nas nas se wakif hu abhijeet , toh phir mujhe kaise nahi pata chalega ki tum kab kya karte ho. main tumse sirf pyaar hi nahi karti balki tumhe achi tarah se jaanti hu aur samajhti bhi hu. So, mujhse kuch bhi chupa nahi rehta. Samjhe kuch ?"_

He smiles as she stops speaking and he cups her face. He speaks….

" _Sach mein tarika, tumse behtar mujhe koi nahi samajh sakta. Main bahut khushnaseeb hu ki tum meri life mein aayi, varna na jaane mera kya hota!"_

His tone seemed sad while she softly presses his shoulder…..

" _Uffo Abhijeet, tumhe kitni baar samjhaya hai ki apne ateet ko khud par haavi mat hone tum ho ki samajhte hi nahi. Jo hua so hua, aaj mein jiyo. Dekho tumhaare paas, sab kuch toh hai…Daya jaisa dost, Shriya jaisi beti hai tumhari, main bhi toh hu….please khud ko takleef mat do. "_

He smiled as he looked at her. He parted the hug and and kissed her on her forehead. She smiles….

" _Chalo, ab tum fresh ho jao. Main khana lagati hu. Aaj maine tumhari favorite bhindi ki sabzi banayi hai."_

He smiles… _"Arey waah…..main yun gaya aur yun aaya."_

He rushed into the room while Tarika smiled as she resumed with her work. She laid the table and within some minutes, he was back. She smiled as she was setting the table and he took his seat…

" _Arey waah, aaj toh badi achi khushbu aa rahi hai. Aaj toh mazaa aayega."_

He said with a happy voice…

" _Haan, Maza toh aayega hi Abhijeet, afterall naye saal ka pehla din jo hai. Main toh ye prarthna krti hu ki ye saal hum sabke liye acha ho."_

He smiles…. _"Ofcourse hoga Tarikaji, aapne prarthana jo ki hai"_

She smiled and blushed as he spoke "TarikaJi". She poked him on his arm….

" _Abhijeet…ab toh TarikaJi bulana band karo. Tumhe toh Tarika bulane ka haq hai."_

He stood up and hugged her….

 _Jaanta hu , lekin "TarikaJi" kehne par jo muskurahat dekhne ko milti hain, wo "Tarika" kehne par nahi milti. Aur us muskaan ke liye hum kuch bhi kar sakte hain."_

She blushed to deep red while he just smiled. She turned to other side…. _"Tum bhi na Abhijeet….."_

He caught her hand and made her sit on the dining table and they enjoyed the dinner.

.

.

 _ **A while later….AbhiRika Room…**_

Abhijeet was sitting on the bed checking a file while she was on the other side making her hair. She looked at him….

" _Abhijeet, table pe aaj wale case ki forensic file rakhi thi, tumne le li?"_

He looked at her…. _"Haan tarika, wahi check kar raha tha. Is case ke liye shayad kal mujhe aur Daya , dono ko HeadQuarters jaana hoga."_

Tarika, who was making her hair , just nodded. Just then, abhijeet's mobile rang and he moved into the balcony to talk, while she sat on the bed relaxing herself. Here, abhijeet came back and seemed upset. She looked at him…

" _Kya hua Abhijeet, pareshan lag rahe ho?"_

Abhijeet glanced at her…. _"Kuch nahi tarika, bas ye case ki wajah se."_

She looked at him….. _"sab thik hai na? "_

Abhijeet sat on the bed near her…. _"Haan Tarika, sab thik hai. Acha chalo, bohot derr ho gayi hai. Kal jaldi jaana hoga."_

Tarika smiles… _"Haan Abhijeet..aa jao."_

He settled himself on the bed and she moved closer to him , keeping her head on his arm and he wrapped his hand round her. Both seemed happy and they drifted into their dreamland while talking to eachother.

 **A/N: So, this is the first look of the story.**

 **Hope all AbhiRika Fans will like it. Do lemme know through your reviews.**

 **Please R &R! **

**Take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with another update. Sorry for the late update.**

 **Thanks to everyone for the precious reviews.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 _ **Next Morning…**_

Tarika woke up early and found Abhijeet sleeping with his arm around her waist. She smiled at him…

" _Abhi bhi na! bilkul bachchon ki tarah sote hain!"_

She gently removed his hand and went to get fresh. She came out after 15 minutes and found him talking over phone. She thought it to be Daya and went towards the kitchen to prepare coffee for both of them.

.

.

 _ **20 minutes later…**_

She moved back into the room and found him getting ready. She glanced at him….

Tarika- abhijeet, itni jaldi taiyar ho gaye?

ABhijeet- haan….haan tarika, ek khabri se milne jaana hai.

Tarika- arey, par achanak, hum toh roz saath mein jaate hain na!

Abhijeet- haan tarika, lekin aaj tum khud chali jaana. Abhi Daya ka phone tha, hum dono ko jaana hai.

Tarika looked at him and found a worried glance on his face. She felt as if he was hiding something from her. She hold his hand…..

Tarika- Abhijeet, tum pareshan ho?

Abhijeet- na…nahi tarika, tum toh mujhe mujhse zyada jaanti ho, tumse kuch kaise chupa sakta hun main!

Tarika(moved closer to him)- toh phir, batao, kya hua?

He keeps his hand on her cheek….

" _tarika, main tumhe shaam ko batata hun, abhi nikalta hun, Daya wait kar raha hoga mera. "_

Tarika smiles…. _"acha theek hai, tum jao, lekin coffee toh pi lo."_

He looks at the cup in her hand….

" _Sorry taru, abhi jaana hoga, sham ko hum saath mein coffee piyenge."_

And he leaves placing a kiss on her cheek. Tarika wondered at his behavior….

" _Ye abhijeet ko pata nahi kya ho gaya hai….sach mein workaholic hai, kaam ke aage biwi bhi dikhayi nahi deti."_

She pouts but then hits her own head slightly and gets involved in her daily chores.

.

.

Later, around 9:30, the doorbell rang. She knew , who it could be….she shouted from her room…

" _Andar aa jao Shreya!"_

Shreya entered inside looking for tarika. She moved into the room and found her packing her bag.

Shreya- Kya baat hai tarika, tumne mujhe kyun bulaya, sir nahi dikh rahe!

Tarika- arey haan shreya, wo abhijeet aaj jaldi nikal gaya. Isliye tumhe call kiya.

Shreya- Itni subah abhijeet sir kahan chale gaye?

Tarika- pata nahi , keh raha tha informer se milne jaana hai. Daya aur abhijeet dono gaye hain.

Shreya- okay, toh ab hum bhi chale?

Tarika nods and both the ladies leave for bureau.

.

.

 _ **CID bureau…**_

As they reached the bureau, tarika got down of Shreya's car while she went to park. Tarika messaged Abhijeet that she had reached bureau when she saw glimpse of a person on the staircase. She looked again….

" _Daya…..Daya yahan kaise? Abhijeet toh keh raha tha ki un dono ko kahin jaana hai.."_

She came out of thoughts when Shreya called her name. Tarika looked at her. Shreya asked her..

Shreya- kahan kho gayi tum?

Tarika- Daya bureau mein hai shreya.

Shreya- haan, maine sir ki car parking mein dekhi, lekin tum kyun pareshan ho rhi ho?

Tarika- Shreya, abhijeet ne mujhe kaha ki usey aur daya ko kahin jaana tha….phir daya yahan?

Shreya- Oho, chalke unhi se baat kar lo.

Both the ladies moved up to Daya. Daya looked at tarika….

Daya- ABhijeet kahan hai?

Tarika- tum batao na! tum dono ko kahin jaana than a!

Daya(thinks)- nahi, merit oh aaj subah se abhijeet se baat hi nahi hui! Wo hai kahan?

Tarika- Arey, wo subah bolke nikla ki wo tumse milega phir tumhe kahin jaana hai.

Daya- Tarika, main khud uska wiat kar raha hu.

Tarika becomes tensed and murmurs to herself..

" _Ye abhijeet kahan chala gaya! Raat ko bhi pareshan ho raha tha. Kuch bataya bhi nahi."_

Daya sees her worried. He holds her hand…

" _CHinta mat karo, ho sakta hai koi secret information ho, isliye kisi ko nahi bataya. Relax!"_

Tarika looks at him with worried eyes but he comforts her saying that everything will be okay and asks her to go for lab. She nods and leaves while Daya , too gets worried.

 **A/N: okay , here I end. I know short update hain, but this was what I could write. There will be more of abhirika only. Stay tuned!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Take care!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello Guys….I am here with another update. I know its much longer since I updated…but here is the longer update…hope you huys like it.**

 **RECAP: Abhijeet seems worried and leaves home early the next day. When tarika found Daya at the bureau, she gets worried as Abhijeet said that he'll be going with daya.**

 **Happy reading…**

 _ **Forensic Lab…**_

Tarika entered the lab and found DrSalunkhe working on some chemicals. He noticed her and said…

" _Good Morning Bache!"_

But she seemed worried and lost and didn't replied to him. He looked up from his desk and moved to her…

DrSalunkhe- Kya baat hai tarika, tum thik toh ho?

Tarika(looks at him)- Ha….haan Sir, main thik hu.

DrS(looked at her )- Tarika, tum mere saath pichle 7 saal se kaam kar rahi ho, ache se jaanta hoon tumhe. Kahin us Senior inspector ne toh kuch nahi kaha na?

Tarika(smiles lightly)- kya sir…aap bhi…..wo kuch nahi karta sir. Wo toh mujhse bahut pyaar krta hai sir.

DrS(Smiles)- haan jaanta hu Tarika, lekin tum kyun pareshan ho? Mujhe batao.

Tarika- Aaj abhijeet kuch pareshan sa lag raha tha, aur abhi tak bureau nahi aaya. (she said worriedly)

DrS- Relax tarika, kahin kisi khabri se milne gaya hoga, aa jayega.

Tarika- Par sir, mujhe pata nahi kyun darr lag raha hai.

Meanwhile, the door of the lab got opened and Daya came in along with Rajat….

" _Tumse kaha na maine Tarika , Abhijeet thik hai, wo apne khabri se milne gaya tha."_

Tarika looked up at him….

Tarika- Abhijeet vapas aa gaya kya?

Daya- Nahi, aaya toh nahi hai lekin meri baat hui thi. Wo apne kisi khabri se milne gaya tha. Dopahar taka a jayega.

Tarika(looked at him)- tum sach keh rahe ho na Daya?

Daya- haan Tarika, ab tum sab bhool jao, raat ko baat karna usse. Aur jab wo aayega toh main tumhe inform kar dunga.

Tarika smiles and nods. Daya then turns to DrSalunkhe talking about some reports. Tarika composed herself and got busy with her work. Here, Daya glanced at her before leaving the lab.

.

.

 _ **Outside the lab…**_

Daya moved out of the lab when Rajat approached him….

Rajat- Daya Sir, baat kya hai? Aaj subah se aap bhi pareshan hain aur Tarika bhi. Sab thik hai na ?

Daya- pata nahi Rajat…..abhijeet ka phone nahi lag raha.

Rajat(tensed)- hua kya hai unhe?

Daya – Pata nahi rajat, aaj subah tarika pareshan si aayi thi. ABhijeet ne usse kaha ki wo mere saath kahin jar aha hai, par meri aaj usse baat hi nahi hui hai..

Rajat- fir aapne tarika se jhooth kyun kaha?

Daya- kya karta…usey yun pareshan nahi dekh sakta. Khair, tum chalo, abhijeet ka phone trace karo. Kuch toh pata chalega.

.

Rajat nodded and both of them moved back to the bureau…

.

 _ **On the other hand…. In a Coffee House….**_

ABhijeet was sitting waiting for someone. He was constantly checking his watch , it seemed as if he was in a hurry. After a few minutes….2 people entered in and approached towards his table. He smiled and greeted him. One of them was a middle aged man as Abhijeet and other one was a girl in mid twenties. They sat opposite abhijeet. He looked at the girl….

Abhijeet- Kya baat hai **DrJuhi** , aapne mujhe yahan kyun bulaya?

DrJuhi- MrAbhijeet, main aaj aapse ek bahut zaroori baat karne aayi hu. Ye hain mere senior **DrJayantMalhotra** ….. Mumbai ke best **Neuro Physician** hai.

Abhijeet(looks at her)- Lekin , ye yahan kyun ? (he looks at both of them)

DrJuhi(sighs)- Kyunki ab aapka case main handle nahi kar sakti. Ab Jayant Sir aapka case handle karenge. Aur abhi wo aapse kuch baat karne aaye hai.

ABhijeet seemed worried. DrJayant notices him …

DrJayant- Dekhiye abhijeet ji, aap ghabraiye mat. Main koshish karunga ki aapki problem jald se jald solve ho jaaye.

Abhijeet- Lekin DrJuhi ne toh kaha tha ki jo kuch mere saath ho rhaa hai wo thk ho skata hai.

DrJayant- Dekhiye abhijeetji, pehle aap ye bataiye ki kya kabhi aapko sar par bahut chot aayi thi kya?

Abhijeet- CID officer hu Doctor sahib, chot toh lagti rehti hai.

DrJayant(looking at him)- toh phir aapko apna khaas khayal rakhna chahiye tha MrAbhijeet.

Abhijeet(Seemed worried)- Baat kya hai Doctor? Sab thik toh hai?

DrJayant and DrJuhi looked at each other…. Abhijeet watched their expressions…

" _Aap dono itne pareshan kyun hai?please bataiye…problem kya hai?"_

 _._

DrJayant looks at him….

" _MrAbhijeet, main aapse kal hospital mein milna chahta hu. Kya aap aa payenge?"_

ABhijeet senses that there is something wrong with him. He looks at both….

" _Dekhiye, main jaanta hu kuch toh baat hai, please bataiye….kal drJuhi bhi pareshan lag rahi bata dijiye…"_

DrJayant sighed….

" _Abhijeetji, aapke CT Scan reports dekhne ke baad mujhe ye pata chala hai ki aapko constant sar dard aur chakkar aane ki wajah hai ki aapke sar mein 2 blood clots hai. Aur mujhe darr hai ki bahut derr na ho jaaye, isliye aap mujhe kal hi hospital mein mile."_

 _._

Abhijeet looked at them…..

" _Lekin, clots toh thik ho sakte hain na….DrJuhi, aapne bhi toh yahi kaha tha!"_

ABhijeet seemed worried and with this, he felt somewhat uneasy, he held his head….

" _Aaah….!"_

The painful voice escaped from his mouth, while DrJayant supported him and they took him with them.

.

.

 _ **On the other hand, Forensic lab…**_

The team was in the lab, and tarika was doing some test. Suddenly, the test tube fell from her hand and she went unconscious…DrSalunkhe panicked. Shreya and Purvi helped her and made her sit on the chair. Shreya sprinkled some water on her to make her conscious….and tarika was just taking abhijeet's name. Daya, too got worried and tensed and left the lab.

 **A/N: okay…here I end….i know ye bhi shrt hai…lekin I thought this update was necessary.**

 **SO, abhijeet ko hua kya hai?**

 **Aur tarika aur daya kyun hain pareshan….keep guessing…**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Take care!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heya guys….back with another update. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Sorry for making you guys wait. But, here's the new update. Hope you guys enjoy !**

 **Happy Reading….**

 _ **RECAP: Abhijeet went to meet his doctor. He feels immense pain and goes unconscious. Here, in the lab, while working, DrTarika, too, fell unconscious.**_

 _ **Forensic Lab…**_

Shreya sprinkles some water on her to make ur conscious. They makes her sit on the chair. She knelt don near her.

Shreya- Tarika, tum thik ho na?

Tarika(weakly)- Han, lekin abhijeet kahan hai?

Shreya- Relax Tarika, Abhijeet sir aa jayenge. Tum itna pareshan kyun ho?

DrS- Tarika, bache, tumhe ghar jaana ja ke aaram kar lo.

Shreya- haan Tarika, Sir sahi keh rahe hain. Chalo, hum ghar chalte hain.

DrS- haan, Shreya, tum le jao aur tarika ke saath hi rehna.

Shreya- Jee Sir….

Tarika- Sir, main thik hu. Bas abhijeet ko aane dijiye. Please sir!

DrS- tarikaa! ABhijeet aayega toh main usey ghar bhej dunga. Tum itni pareshan kyun ho? Gaya hoga kisi kaam se!

Tarika- Nahi Sir, aaj subah usey ek phone aaya tha, uske baad se pareshan ho gaya tha. Mujhe kaha ki Wo Daya ke saath kahin jaane wala hai. Par Daya toh yahin hai. abhijeet na jaane kahan hai? (She spoke worriedly)

DrSalunkhe kept his hand on tarika's head….

" _Tarika, beta, tum ghar jao, jab abhijeet yahan aayega toh main usey tumhare paas hi bhej dunga. Thik hai. Abhi Shreya ke saath ghar jao."_

Tarika nodded and left with shreya.

.

.

 _ **Lifeline Hospital..**_

DrJuhi and DJayant took him to the hospital as he went unconscious. Both the doctors seemed worried. DrJayant did the checkup. He again checkup his reports and turned to DrJuhi…

DrJayant- Juhi! Hume Abhijeetji ka ilaaj jald se jald karna hoga. Varna ye clots burst bhi ho sakte hain.

DrJuhi- Haan Sir, aap thik keh rahe hain. Hume inse baat karni hi hogi.

DrJayant- Haan, as soon as he gains consciousness, we need to talk to him and explain all the pros and cons.

DrJuhi nodded and instructed the nurse to inform them once Abhijeet gains consciousness and left the room.

.

 _ **AbhiRika home…**_

Shreya took Tarika home. She helped her to sit in bed as she seemed weak. Shreya than prepared some coffee for her. She moved to tarika….

Shreya- Lo Tarika, coffee pi lo. Tumhe acha lagega.

Tarika- Nahi Shreya, mann nhi hai. (she spoke halfheartedly)

Shreya(sat beside her and held her hands)- Tarika….dekho tum chinta mat karo. Abhijeet sir aa jayenge.

Tarika- Shreya, kaise chinta na karu. Mujhe ajeeb sa darr lag raha hai. Wo thik toh hoga na? Pata nahi kyun lekin mujhe lag raha hai ki koi baat hai jo wo hume batana nahi chahta.

Shreya(lightly squeezes her hands)- Main samajh skti hu tarika. Lekin abhi hum imtezar hi kar skte hain. Aur fir daya ne kaha tha na ki wo dopahar tak aa jayenge. Tuma aram karo.

Tarika looked at Shreya who hugged her. Tarika too hugged her. Shreya patted her back and then made her lie on the bed, asking her to rest.

.

.

 _ **Lifeline Hospital…**_

Abhijeet gained consciousness after an hour. He was surprised to find himself in the hospital. The nurse went to inform DrJuhi about him. Within minutes, DrJayant and DrJuhi were there. Abhijeet looked at them surprised….

Abhijeet- Main yahan kaise aaya?

Drjayant- Aap behosh ho gaye they. Hum hi aapko yahan lekar aaye hain. Aur hum chahte hain ki aap jald se jald apna treatment karva le.

Abhijeet(sighs)- Jee Doctor.

DrJayant- Dekhiye Abhijeetji, isme sochiye mat, main jaanta hoon aapki job hi aisi hai. Lekin aise main in clots se aapki sehat par zyada asar padega. Stress ki wajah se ye aur problem de skte hain.

DrJuhi- Jee haan, Sir thik keh rahe hain. Aaap jald se jald apna decision le. Filhal ye dawai le lijiyega.

She gives him a prescription. ABhijeet thanks them and asks them a day to think and takes their leave.

.

He moves out of the hospital and thinks….

" _Mujhe kuch toh karna hi hoga. Par main kya karu…tarika ko bataunga toh wo pareshan hogi. Waise hi usey meri wajah se kitni problems hoti hai. Aur Daya….wo bhi! Mujhe khud hi kuch karna hoga. Main Daya aur Tarika ko yun dukhi nahi dekh skta. Par kaise?"_

He thought so and moved towards home..

.

.

 **A/N: Okay here I end!  
I know again a short update. But will try to bring the next one longer. Sorry for the incpnvenience caused.I hope you people like it . **

**Thanks!**

 **Please R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heya Peoples! I know I am hell late to update this story. Sorry, but was busy with my own issues and ending some old stories. Will try to update frequently this time.**

 **RECAP: Abhijeet went to meet DrJuhi and DrJayant. The reason of his constant headache was clots in his head. DrJayant adviced him to get them treated soon. He went worried because he didn't wanted to disturb his wife and buddy. Now, lets move further.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 _ **AbhiRika Home…**_

Tarika and Shreya were in Tarika's room. Shreya had made her sleep because she needed rest. Meanwhile, the doorbell rang. Shreya moved to open the door and smiled to find Abhijeet on the door. He seemed weak and tensed. Shreya offered water to him….

" _sir, aap kahan chale gaye they? Hum sab kitna pareshan ho gaye they. Sab thik hai na?"_

He looked at her….

" _Shreya, tum yahan?Sab thik hain?"_ he crossquestioned her.

She looked at her…. _"Sir, wahi toh main puch rahi hoon. Aap kahan they subah se. Tarika bhi pareshan hain. Bahut mushkil se usey sulaya hain."_

Abhijeet grew worried hearing about Tarika and rushed into the room. He found her sleeping , yet tensed expressions were still visible on her face. He sat beside her and kept his hand on her forehead. She woke up with his touch and sat on the bed. She held his hands….

" _Abhijeet! Tum thik ho na? Kahan chale gaye they? Tumne toh kaha tha ki tumhe Daya ke saath kahin jaana hai. fir akele kyun gaye?Sab thik hai na?"_

She asked all her questions in one go cupping his face. He held her hands….

" _Relaxx Tarika! Shant ho jao! Sab thik hain. Kuch zaruri kaam aa gaya tha isliye mujhe jaana pada. "_

" _toh tum atleast Daya ko bata kar ja sakte they na? Pata hai wo bhi kitna pareshan ho gaya tha."_ Tarika looked at him.

He smiled lightly…. _"Tarikaa! Ab main aa gaya hoon na. Sab thik hain."_

She kept her head on his chest and he took her in his warm embrace. They both had tears in their eyes. She was crying because she had the fear of losing him and He was sad because she had to experience pain because of him. He could never see tears in her eyes. He felt her crying, so he separated and rubbed her tears with his thumb and cupped her face….

" _Tarika, please shaant ho jao. Tum jaanti ho na main tumhari aankhon mein aansu nahi dekh sakta. Tumhare yeh aansu mujhe kamzor kar dete hain. Please mujhe aur kamzor mat banao."_

She looked in his eyes where she always found immense love for herself and she hid herself in his arms again, for she wanted to make sure that when he is around, everything is fine.

.

They were interrupted by the doorbell. They could hear Daya, who was asking shreya about Abhijeet. Abhijeet heard him and went into the living room. Daya seemed relaxed on his buddy's glimpse. He hugged him…

" _kya yaar ! dara hi diya aaj tumne? Kahan chale gaye they?"_

Abhijeet looked at him….

" _Kuch nahi Daya, ek khabri se milne gaya tha aur achanak hi wahan pe ek purana dost mil gaya tha. Isliye serr ho gayi."_

He replied to his buddy. Daya studied his expressions keenly as if he got that his buddy was saying a lie. ABhijeet noted him…

" _kya? Aise kya dekh rahe ho Daya? "_ he was a bit uncomfortable with his glare because his buddy knew every bit of him.

Daya smiled…. _"acha thik hain. But aage se aise bina bataye kahin mat jaana please! Hum sabko chinta ho gayi thi…specially Tarika ko."_

Abhijeet smiled…. _"thik hai..thik hain. Dhyan rakhunga. Aur phir jab tum ho toh mujhe kisi baat ki chinta nahi hai. I know tum Tarika ko bhi sambhal loge."_

" _kyun tum kahan ja rahe ho jo daya ko mera dhyan rakhna padega?"_ said Tarika, who came out of her room. She seemed relax!

" _Tarika….main keh rhaa hoon ki agar kabhi kahin jaana bhi pada toh Daya hai na tumhara dhyan rakhne ke liye."_ He tried to divert her mind.

.  
Shreya brought 4 cups of coffee. ABhijeet took the cup….

" _Thanks Shreya…is coffee ki bahut zarurat thi."_

Shreya just smiled while His phone rang. He got tensed on seeing the name flashing on the screen. He excused himself and moved out. The change in his expressions didn't went unnoticed by Daya. He could hear him speaking….

" _par mujhe kuch waqt aur chahiye."_

 _._

" _Main kal aapse milta hoon. Thanks!"_

 _._

 _._

Daya was lost after hearing this.

.

.

 **A/N: A short update, I know. I also know that I should have updated a long one, but right now, could type this much. Next update will come Before 31** **st** **December, I promise .**

 **Till then, please read and review. Lemme know about any ideas, if any.**

 **Thank you!**

 **A Blessed Christmas To You all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi Everyone. As I promised , I am back with anew update. Hope you people like this one.**

 **Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Love ya all!**

 **Happy reading!**

 _ **AbhiRika Home…**_

Abhijeet came inside after attending the call. He seemed tensed. Daya looked at his buddy….

" _Kya baat hai boss? Kiska phone tha?"_

Abhijeet looked at Daya…. _"Nahi, kuch khaas nahi Daya."_

" _toh phir itne pareshan kyun ho tum?"_ daya asked looking into his eyes.

" _Abhi! Tum kahin nahi ja rahe ho…samjhe tum?"_ tarika warned him as she came towards him and held his hands. He could read her fears in her eyes.

He cupped her face with one hand…. _"Haan Tarika, main kahin nahi jaunga. Tum pareshan mat ho."_

" _tum mujhe yun chhodkar nahi jaoge na?pakka?"_ she looked at him as she was still afraid that he will leave her. He smiled lightly at her…..

" _Pakka! Main kahin nahi ja raha."_ He side-hugged her.

" _Tarika, please tum stress mat lo. Tumhe aaram karna chahiye. Aur Abhijeet Sir, aapko bhi."_ Shreya said looking at them.

" _Haan Boss! Shreya thik keh rahi hai. Tum bhi kuch pareshan se lag rahe ho. Aaram karo. Aur haan apna khayal rakho."_ Daya spoke looking at them.

Abhijeet nodded…. _"Haan thik hai. tum bhi apna khayal rakhna."_

With that Daya and Shreya left from there. Seeing them off, Abhijeet moved inside and found Tarika sleeping on the sofa. He moved to her and looked at her. She had been her reason to smile since 10 years. She taught him to love again, to believe that there is still something good left in his life. She was the one to bring him back to life.

He lifted her in his arms and moved towards the bedroom. He made her lie on the bed and covered her with the blanket. He turned to move but found that she was sleeping holding his hand. She was murmuring in her sleep….

" _Abhi, tum kahin nahi jaoge…..main tumhe nahi jaane dungi."_

He knew she was afraid as he disappeared suddenly. He kissed on her forehead. She smiled in her sleep, as if she was sure that he was around her. He freed his hand from her grip and moved to change.

.

A while later, he moved to the bed. He glanced at her. Now, she seemed a bit relaxed. He slipped himself under the blanket and she took hold of his one hand. He smiled at her, as she was sleeping like a little girl, who would sleep hugging her doll near to her heart.

.

But, suddenly something reminded him. he remembered what DrJayant had said. He looked at her…..

" _Mujhe Tarika se baat karni hogi."_

 _._

" _Nahi, tarika ko already meri wajah se itna pareshan hona padta hai. Yeh bata ke main usey aur pareshan karna nahi chahta."_

 _._

" _Par main kya karu? Kisi ko toh batana hi hoga. DrJuhi aur DrJayant ke hisab se mujhe jaldi hi kuch karna hoga…..par kaise? Tarika toh pal bhar mein samajh jaati hai ki main kya soch raha hoon ya kya kar raha hoon….usse kaise chupaunga?"_

His thoughts came to an end with her voice….

" _Abhii…tum soye nahi? Ab cases ke baare mein sochna band karo aur so jao. Bahut raat ho gayi hai."_

She spoke pulling his hand to lie down. He smiled and lied down while she kept her head on his arm and hugged him with the other. He kept his hand on her other hand and patted. He glanced at her face…..

" _Tarika kitni khush hai…..main usey yeh sab kaise bataun?agar bataya toh wo aur pareshan ho jayegi…kuch toh karna hi hoga."_

 _._

With these thoughts , he also drifted into sleep.

.

 _ **Next Morning….**_

He woke up by her voice…..

 _Par Sir, Yahan ka kaam kaise…?"_

 _._

" _jee Sir, thik hai , main abhi sab kuch check kar leti hu."_

 _._

" _Sir, ab jaana toh hoga hi….Main abhijeet ko bhi bata dungi."_

 _._

" _kahan jaana hai tumhe Tarika?"_ He questioned looking at her.

She smiled and sat beside him… _"Wo abhijeet, mujhe abhi Bangalore jaana hoga, 2-3 din ke liye. Wahan par conference hai aur sir chahte hain main wo conference attend karu."_

" _Hmm…aur main yahan kaise rahunga tumhare bina?"_ he complained making a sad face.

She smiled …." _Jaane ka mann toh mera bhi nahi hai Abhijeet, par kya karu, humare liye acha hai."_

" _Tarika! Meri chinta mat karo. tum apne conference pe dhyan do."_ he replied and kissed on her forehead.

She smiled…. _"acha tum taiyar ho jao, main nashte ki taiyari karti hu."_

He nodded and she moved out of the room. He sighed….

" _Yahi acha mauka hai. Tarika bhi ja rahi hai. Koi tension nahi hoga. Aur Bureau se main chhutti le lunga…._ (he thought for a while) _Han, yahi theek hai."_

With that he dialled a number and talked for a while and then went into the washroom to get ready for the day.

.

 **A/N: Okay..another update. I know a short one, but quick I gues? Is it okay?**

 **Will try to come with another chapter soon!**

 **Happy New Year in Advance!**

 **May God bless you all!**

 **Please R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello….I am back with an update. Thank you for all the reviews on the previous update. Hope that this is also a quick one!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

" _Abhijeet! Tum please apna khayal rakhna. Main khud tumhe call karungi. Aur haan Daya ko bhi pareshan mat karna."_

Tarika was instructing abhijeet to take care as they were moving out. He was holding her bag and looking at her. She finished speaking and glanced at him…

" _kya! Ab aise kya dekh rahe ho?"_

" _tumhe dekh raha hoon. Tum toh aise instruction de rahi ho jaise main koi chhota bachcha hoon."_ He looked at her.

She glanced at him…. _"haan toh! Tum kaam hi aise karte ho! jab khud mission pe jaate ho toh mujhe kehte ho ki tarika apna khayal rkhna aur jab main jaati hoon toh khud ka khayal nahi karte….bas kaam hi karte rehte ho. tumhe kya lagta hai, mujhe kuch pata nahi chalega?"_ she looked at him in a complaining manner.

He smiled at her and hugged her. She was surprised at this action from him but hugged back patting his back…..

" _abhijeet please, is baar aisa mat karna. Apna khayal rkhna ."_

He parted the hug and kissed on her forehead….

" _tum aaram se conference attend karo Tarika. Main apna aur sabka khayal rakhunga."_

She smiled ….. _"ab chalein?"_

He nodded and they left for the bureau and after that Tarika left for Bangalore.

.

 _ **Bureau…**_

The officers were busy with a case when abhijeet reached the bureau. Daya looked at his buddy…

Daya- Kahan reh gaye they Boss?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Tarika ko airport chhodne gaya tha Daya.

Daya- airport? Kahan gayi hai wo?

Shreya- Haan, wo thik hai na sir?

Abhijeet(smiles at his friends's concern)- Han thik hai. wo koi medical Conference hai Bangalore mein toh salunkhe saab chahte they ki Tarika jaaye…toh bas usey drop karke aa rha hoon.

Daya- Acha thik hain.

Abhijeet(looked around)- Waise kya ho raha hai?

Daya told him about the case as they had to find about a drug supplier who was selling drugs to school children. Abhijeet listened to him carefully and suddenly Daya's mobile interrupted them. He answered the call and turned to his teammates…

" _Yeh drug supplier Raghu , panvel ke paas ke jungle ki taraf dekha gaya hain. hume wahan jaana chahiye."_

" _haan sir, us taraf toh kayi band factories bhi hain."_ freddy replied looking at Daya.

" _Han ho skta hai, wahin pe koi usey drug laake deta ho."_ Abhijeet suggested.

" _Haan boss! Hume wahin jaake dekhna chahiye."_ Daya replied and the team moved out.

.

.

 _ **Panvel, an abandoned Oil factory.**_

The team moved towards the factory…Freddy glanced at Daya…

" _Aisa lagta hai yahan kayi saalon se koi nahi aaya….aapko lagta hai Raghu yahan aaya hoga.?"_

" _haan Freddy! Ho sakta hai…..waise bhi aisi band factories mein hi drugs ke dhandhe chalte hain."_ he replied thinking.

" _sahi keh rehe ho daya….hume yahan ki saari factories check karni chahiye."_ Abhijeet suggested.

Everyone nodded and divided into two teams and one team moved towards the oil factory and the other team to other one at a distance. As they were searching for any clue in the factory, abhijeet felt a bit uneasy. He stood taking support of the door. Shreya , who was behind him, came to him….

" _sir kya hua, aap thik toh hai?"_

He managed to smile….. _"ha….haan Shreya….I am fine."_

Shreya looked at him with suspicious eyes…. _"sir, mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai kuch thik nahi kya hua?"_

He smiled…. _"kuch nahi shreya….shayad pair mein kisi cheez ki thokar lag gayi hai….aur kuch nahi."_

Meanwhile, Daya came there informing that he didn't find anyone in there and they moved out.

.

Outside, the other team also joined them telling that they didn't find any evidence of Raghu. Daya seemed to think something when abhijeet's phone rang. He moved aside to have a talk…

.

" _Par abhi main Panvel mein hoon."_

" _Haan! Thoda toh pain hai."_

" _Okay okay…I'll be coming in an hour."_

 _._

Talking so, he turned to his team, they were discussing about the case…

" _Daya…mujhe abhi jaana hoga. Kuch zaruri kaam hai. EK dost se milna hai…."_

Daya looked at him…. _"sab thik toh hai na?"_

He smiled… _"haan han…sab thik hai….but abhi mujhe nikalna hoga."_

Daya nodded and abhijeet left. Shreya was looking at hhim when daya nudged her…

" _shreya…kya soch rahi ho?"_

" _Kuch nahi daya…..bas aisa lag raha hai ki Abhijeet sir kuch chhupa rahe hai….pata nahi kyun!"_ she replied looking at him.

He smiled…. _"Ufo! tum aur tarika na bekar mein chinta karte ho. sab thik hai. Ab chalo…bureau jaana hai."_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Bangalore…**_

Tarika had reached Bangalore and had checked in the hotel. After freshening up, she picked her mobile…

" _abhi ko call kar lu…usey bata doon ki main safely pahunch gayi hu."_

She smiled as she dialled his number…but to her surprise, the number went unanswered. She dialled again , and again it was unanswered. She got worried…

" _Abhi thik toh hoga na….mujhe itni ghabrhat kyun ho rahi hai."_

She thought to herself and dialled his number again.

.

.

 _ **A/N:**_ **okay..i end here. Again a short update….but I will update next soon.**

 **Hope you people like this. Please R &R!**

 **Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Helloo….I am back with another update. Thanks for all the reviews on the previous update. And yeah….thanks for making it reach 100 reviews! Reviews from you people mean a lot!**

 **Happy reading!**

 _ **Lifeline Hospital…**_

Abhijeet reached the hospital and made his way straight to Dr Juhi's cabin. He knocked the door and she allowed him in. He greeted her…..

" _Hello , kya faisla liya aapne?"_

" _dekhiye , mere paas sirf 3 din hain. main chahta hoon,ki yeh operation inhi teen din mein ho jaaye."_ He looked at her.

" _3 din…lekin …..itni jaldbaazi?"_ she looked at him.

" _Dekhiye ….main sahi keh raha hoon. Main nahi chahta ki kisi ko kuch pata chale. Isliye aap please se baat kar lijiye."_ He looked firmly at her.

" _Thik hai, main jayant sir se baat karke batati hoon aapko."_ Juhi looked at her.

He smiled…. _"Thank you very much. Main yeh sab jald se jald karvna chahta hoon."_

She nodded and he left from there.

.

As he got into his car, he checked his mobile and saw 15 miss calls of Tarika. He hurriedly dialled her number…

" _Hello Tarika…."_

She showered him with questions as soon as she heard his voice..

" _Abhijeet, tum thik ho na? tum phone kyun nahi utha rahe they? Sba thik hai na wahan? Aur tumhara phone unavailable kyun tha?"_

He smiled on her concern. She was away from him, but was very much worried for him. He tried to calm her down….he called her name softly….

" _Tarika! Main thik hoon….ekdum thik. Actually, mere phone mein koi signal nahi aa raha tha…abhi abhi signal mila hai aur maine tumhe call kiya."_

She seemed to be reliefed with her tone…

" _tumne phone nahi uthaya toh main darr gayi thi abhijeet. Kal bhi tum bahut pareshan lag rahe they. Sach sach batao, sab thik hai na?"_

" _Haan tarika, sab thik hai. Infact ab main bhi ghar ja raha hoon. Tum conference pe dhyan do. Meri chinta mat karo. Ab aaram karo, kal tumhe jaana hoga na?"_ he asked her.

" _Thik hai Abhijeet, tum apna khayal rakhna aur haan khana kha lena."_ She instructed him again at which he smiled. Then , they hung up and abhijeet drove to his home.

.

 _ **Abhijeet's Home…**_

Abhijeet parked his car and took out his keys to unlock the door, but found that it was already unlocked. He was surprised and rang the bell. Daya opened the door….

" _arey Daya, tum yahan?"_

" _Haan, tune kuch khaya nahi hoga, chalo, saath mein khana khate hain."_ Daya smiled.

Abhijeet smiled while entering…

" _tumhe Tarika ne phone kiya?"_ he looked at his buddy.

" _Mujhe tarika ke phone ki zarurat nahi. Ache se jaanta hoon tumhe. Ab chalo, khana khate hain."_ daya smiled.

" _thik hai, main fresh hoke aata hoon."_ Abhijeet smiled and walked to his room.

Here Daya was laying the table. Abhijeet looked at him and smiled…

" _Kitna khushnaseeb hoon main….sab log mujhse itna pyaar karte hai. Aur main ….main inhe kya de raha hoon…sirf takleef. Nahi…aisa nahi hoga. Main Daya ko kuch nahi bata sakta….kuch bhi nahi."_

His thoughts were broken by Daya's voice and moved out. They enjoyed their dinner together. Daya looked at his buddy….

" _Abhijeet, sab thik hai na?"_

" _haan daya, sab thik hain."_ he replied.

" _acha, tumhara kaam ho gaya na?"_ he asked.

" _haan ho gaya. Bas shayad kal phir jaana padega."_ He replied looking at him

" _Acha boss, wo kal mujhe aur ACP sahab …"_ but was cut by abhijeet's phone. he moved away and answered…

" _hello, kahiye.."_

 _._

" _Kya kal? Acha , main dekhta hoon."_

" _okay thanks!"_

 _._

After disconnecting the call, he turned to Daya…

" _daya tum kya keh rahe they?"_

" Haan, boss, main keh raha tha…ki kal mujhe aur ACP Sahab ko Pune jana hai…tumhe bureau sambhalna hoga." He looked at his friend.

" _Kal…._ (he seemed to think) _acha thik hai…no problem."_ He smiled.

With that they talked for a while and then daya left bididng him goodnight. Abhijeet thought…

" _se baat karni hogi."_

.

 **A/N: Okay,here I end! Again a short update…sorry…could handle this much. Being a bit busy.**

 **Please R &R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Heya….I am back with another update. I know it's a late update….sorry for that. But here is a new update…hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Next Morning , AbhiRika home.**_

Abhijeet was getting ready for the bureau when his mobile rang. He checked the caller id and smiled. It was his loving wife. He picked the call …

" _good morning Taru! Kaisi ho tum?"_

" _Main thik hoon Abhijeet! Tum thik ho na? Nashta kiya?"_ She questioned him from other side of the phone.

He smiled at her concern and spoke… _"Tarika! Tarika! Main ekdum thik hoon. Bas abhi bureau ke liye nikal raha hoon. Nashta bureau mein hi kar lunga. Tum fikar mat karo."_ He replied.

He could feel her relieved sigh from the next end. …

" _Acha thik hai ABhijeet….main tumse sham ko baat karti hoon. Apna khayal rakhna!"_

" _okay…..tum bhi apna khayal rakhna!"_ Abhijeet replied and hung up.

When he checked his phone, he found 2 missed calls from . HE thought to himself.

" _Mujhe ko aaj ke liye mana karna hoga. ACP Sahab intezar karte honge…._ (he thought for a while) _haan, yahi sahi rahega. Aaj bureau mein mera rehna bhi zaruri hai. Aur main kisi ko kuch bata bhi nahi sakta."_

He moved out of his house calling DrJuhi, but her phone responded of being switched off. He sighed and thought to message her later, and drove off to the bureau.

.

 _ **CID Bureau…**_

He entered in the bureau, and found ACP and Daya, all ready to leave. He greeted them while ACP instructed him to take care of the bureau and the cases. After that, they left.

Meanwhile, a case got reported and the team got busy in that. When they were about to leave,abhijeet's phone rang. He checked the caller id and it was from . He signaled Sachin to move out with the team and he will join them in a bit. Sachin nodded and left the bureau while Abhijeet picked up the phone.

As soon as he picked up the call, he could hear concerned voice of …

" _Abhijeetji, aap kahan hai? Aap aaj aane wale they na? I am sorry I missed your calls."_

" _aap jaldi se aa jaiye, kuch tests bhi karne honge."_

He was in a fix and after some thinking, he replied….

" _Sorry , main aaj nahi aa sakta. Actually aaj kuch zaruri kaam hai."_ He tried to explain his point of view.

.

" _main jaanta hu , lekin mera yahan, I mean bureau mein rehna zaruri hai. Main kal subah sabse pehle aap se hi milunga."_ He replied convincing her.

.

After few more seconds , he was feeling relieved . As he turned to move out, he felt a bit dizzy. He took hold of the chair near him and sat on. Meanwhile, Sachin came in to see for him….

" _Arey sir , kya hua? Aap thik toh hain na?"_ he asked out of concern.

ABhijeet looked up at him…. _"ha…haan sachin, main thik hoon. Chalo, lets go!"_

With that, they left for the crime scene. The whole day passed in a blur, solving cases. ABhijeet almost forgot about any pain in his head or anything.

.

 _ **Later that evening…**_

Everyone in the bureau were packing their things to leave for their homes. Meanwhile, Freddy saw Abhijeet lost in thinking something. Freddy moved towards him…

" _Abhijeet Sir, kya baat hai? Aap pareshan ho?"_

He came out of his trance at freddy's voice, and looked at him. Maybe these people, who mean family to him, may have guessed something wrong with him. He smiled and stood up from his seat…

" _Main thik hoon Freddy, Bas kuch thakaan si lag rahi hai."_

Freddy smiled….. _"arey sir, toh ghar jaiye. Aaj waise bhi daya sir aur acp sir ke na hone se aapko zyada kaam karna pada."_

He smiled…. _"han….so toh hai! Khair, ab hume chalna chahiye."_

As they all started moving out, abhijeet followed them, but after a few good seconds , the others could hear a loud thud, and they were quite shocked.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay! Here I end. I know an ultra-short update.**

 **But , I have been writing this since 3 days, and now I have completed it. Sorry for this, becoz I have got Writer's block these days. Even when I am writing, I feel that I have lost the words! Please bear with this chapter…jus a few more to go!**

 **What happened in the bureau? Why is everyone shocked?**

 **Stay tuned till next update!**

 **Please R &R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hello! Another update! :D**

 **Thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapter. Happy Reading the new update.**

 _ **CID Bureau**_

Sachin and Freddy turned hearing the loud thud. They were shocked to see Abhijeet lying on the ground. They rushed towards him. Freddy patted his cheeks…

" _Abhijeet Sir!Sir, aankhein kholiye! Kya hua?"_

Sachin took his head in his lap and asked freddy to bring water. He sprinkled water on his face. Abhijeet came into consciousness. He held his head as it was paining.

" _Aah! Mera sar!"_

" _sir , aap thik toh hai na?"_ sachin asked him.

He looked around to find Sachin and Freddy. He tried standing up but stumbled, Sachin helped him and looked at her…

" _chaliye sir, main aapko ghar drop kar deta hoon."_

" _arey nahi sachin…tum jao! Main chala jaunga!"_ he replied.

" _nahi sir, aise kaise! Abhi toh aap bureau mein they, agar raste mein kuch ho gaya toh?"_ freddy asked concerned.

Abhijeet smiled slightly…" _kuch nahi hoga freddy…main chala jaunga."_

" _sir, Freddy thik keh raha hai….aap chaliye, main aapko drop kar dunga aap ke hi car se."_ sachin said.

Abhijeet smiled at their concerns. He smiled….

" _its okay sachin. Lagta hai thakaan ke wajah se hua aisa. Tum log chalo, main bhi ghar jaata hoon."_

" _Are you sure Sir?"_ sachin asked.

" _arey haan Sachin! Ab chalo bhi! Acha main tumhe ghar pahunch ke call kar dunga..okay!"_ he looked at him.

Sachin smiled…. _"thik hai sir! Chaliye!"_

The three of them left the bureau.

.

.

 _ **Bangalore..**_

Tarika returned from her conference, freshened up and checked her watch. It was showing almost 8pm. She thought to herself..

" _Dinner order karke abhi ko call karti hoon."_

She smiled and ordered for her dinner and dialed abhijeet's number, but the number said busy. She shaked her head…

" _uhh…ye abhijeet bhi na….ab bhi kisi khabri se baat kar raha hoga….biwi ke liye toh time hi nahi hai. Baad mein baat karti hoon."_

She threw her phone on the bed and went to receive her dinner as the bell of the room rang.

.

 _ **Mumbai..**_

Abhijeet left the bureau with Sachin. He assured them that he will be fine. He ignited the engine and drove away. On the way, he checked his phone and found Tarika's missed call. He dialed her number, but it remained unresponsive. Meanwhile, He received Daya's call telling him that he and ACP will reach Mumbai late night. He assured them that everything is fine. He disconnected the call and concentrated on driving.

Suddenly, he starts feeling dizzy. He rubs of his eyes with one hand , but still he doesn't feels okay. Being busy in making himself comfortable, he failed to see a truck coming in full speed. He was sweating badly and in the process of saving himself, he bumped into something and everything went black before his eyes.

.

 _ **Bangalore..**_

After having dinner, Tarika picked up her phone to call to Abhijeet. A strange feeling panged in her heart. She checked the clock , it now showed 9:30 pm.

" _Abhijeet ka abhi tak call nahi aaya…wo thik toh hoga na?"_

" _mujhe call karna chahiye..haan! yahi thik hai!"_

She picked up the call, but it was unresponsive. Her worry called him multiple times, but he didn't picked.

She seemed panicked, but all she could do was to calm herself and keep calling him.

.

.

 _ **Mumbai..Next Morning..**_

Everyone in the bureau seemed panicked with the phone call that sachin received. He called Daya…

" _sir, hume Lifeline Hospital jaana hai, aap bhi pahunchiye."_

Even , daya panicked on hearing sachin panicked and everyone was shocked when they reached the hospital.

.

 **A/N: Okay..an update.**

 **Sorry for not making it a long update. A few more chaps to go.**

 **Next update will be a longer one for sure!**

 **Please R &R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Heyo! A new update! Sorry for the delayed one! A few more chaps left, will end soon! Thank you to everyone for all the love and encouragement you gave me through your reviews.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Lifeline Hospital**_

Everyone reached the hospital. Daya and ACP too reached there. Daya saw panicked and worried Sachin. He moved to him and asked the matter…

" _Baat kya hai Sachin? Aur tum itne pareshan kyun ho?"_ He looked at him. Sachin gave him a helpless look…. _"Wo ….abhijeet sir….."_ He paused as he couldn't speak anymore.

" _Abhijeet? Usey kya hua?"_ Daya asked looking at him but he couldn't answer.

Just then, they were interrupted by the doctor. He looked at them seriously and ACP approached him… _"Doctor…how is abhijeet? Wo thik toh hai na? kya hua hai usey?"_

The doctor looked at them…. _"Kya aap log sach mein nahi jaante Abhijeetji ko kya hua hai? Agar wo yahan samay par nahi aate toh unki jaan bhi ja sakti thi. Aur aap log sab abhi itne pareshan kyun hain, Khayal toh aapne unka rakha nahi theek se!"_

Everyone seemed confused…Daya looked at the doctor… _"Doctor Sahab..aakhir baat kya hai? Abhijeet ko hua kya hai? Wo thik toh hai na?"_

" _Dekhiye, unke sar mein clots hain. Aur aaj accident ke wajah se unke sar mein wo clots fir se bleed kar rahe hai. Humne temporarily bleeding rok di hai, par hume unka operation karna hoga jald se jald!"_ The doctor informed them. Everyone was shocked to know this. Daya composed himself and looked at the doctor…. _"Operation kab hoga?"_

" _Maine famous neurosurgeon ko bulaya hain, unke aate hi hum operation karenge. Hume aapki consent chahiye hogi."_ The doctor replied looking at him.

Daya nodded…. _"Thik hai doctor. Aap operation kijiye lekin mere dost ko kuch nahi hona chahiye."_ He said with a heavy voice. ACP looked at the doctor…. _"Kya hum abhijeet se mil sakte hain?"_ The doctor nodded positively and they entered inside.

ACP sir kept his hand on his head. He opened his eyes and looked at them…. _"Sir…aap log!"_ Daya glanced at him… _"Haan, ab tum toh hume kuch bataoge nahi apne bare mein, ab hume dusre logon se pata chalega ki tumhe kuch problem pagal ho kya abhijeet?"_ he almost shouted at him. Abhijeet smiled lightly… _"Arey daya, kuch nahi hua mujhe!"_ Daya looked at him and then to ACP.. _"Dekha sir…..yeh hai aapka beta! Kehta toh yeh mujhe apna bhai hai, lekin apni problems kisi ko nahi batata. Agar tujhe kuch ho jata toh Tarika ko kya jawab deta main…haan! "_ he shouted not out of anger but because care towards his friend.

" _Haan abhijeet sir, kal aapki tabiyat bhi thik nahi thi, main aapko ghar drop kar hi raha tha …lekin aapne mana kar diya. Agar aap maan lete toh yeh sab nahi hota."_ Said sachin.

ABhijeet smiles… _"Arey aap log bina baat ko chinta kar rahe hain. "_ Daya looked at him… _"Haan sir, abhijeet thik hi keh raha hai. Ek do ghante mein iska operation hai…ho jayega. He will manage. Chaliye hum chalte hain. In bhaisahab ko toh koi fikar hai nahi!"_ Everyone smiled as he said that.

Meanwhile, and the other doctor named Sameer entered in the cabin. recognized abhijeet. He came to him…

" _, aap! Maine aapse pehle hi kaha tha ki operation karva lijiye. "_ He said. Abhijeet looked at him… _" …lagta hai yeh operation aise hi hona likha tha. Dekhiye, yahin leta hu aapke samne."_

told them that they will be operating him right now. Everyone , though worried , consented for the operation. handed ABhijeet's belongings to Daya, and at the same time, Daya's phone rang. It was a call from tarika. Before he could reply, he heard Abhijeet's faint voice of not telling her anything.

He sighed and picked up the phone….and heard her, even before he could speak…

" _Daya! ABhijeet thik hai na?"_

Daya looked at everyone present there and managed to reply… _"Sab thik hai Tarika…lekin tum itni pareshan kyun ho?"_

" _Daya…mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai. Kal se Abhijeet se baat hi nahi hui aur uska phone bhi band hain. Wo thik toh hain na?"_ tarika asked in a worried tone.

" _Haan tarika sab thik hai. Wo ek case chakkar mein busy tha. Aur uske mobile ki battery low ho gayi thi isliye usne call nahi kiya. Relax! "_ Daya said to convince her.

Tarika was in a thought for while… _"Thik hai Daya. Par mujhe abhijeet se baat karni hai. Kahan hai wo?"_ Daya panicked as she asked for him. He managed to say… _"Tarika, maine usey abhi ghar bheja hai. Wo khud sham ko tumse baat karega. Thik hai?"_

" _daya, mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai ki tum mujhse kuch chhupa rahe ho? Kuch hai aisa?"_ Tarika said . Daya sighed… _"Arey…maine kabhi tums ekuch chhupaya hai kya? Nahi na! Isliye ab tum apni conference attend karo, mujhe bhi kuch kaam hai."_

And they hung up. Daya sat on the bench on one side. Sachin looked at him… _"Sir, mere khayal se aapko aur ACP sir ko ghar ja kar aaram karna chahiye. Yahan main aur Freddy rukte hain."_

Daya nodded…. _"Nahi Sachin..tum ACP sir ko ghar chhod do aur tum log bureau jao. Main hoon yahan pe. Abhi toh Tarika ko samjha diya….baad mein kya hoga pata nahi. Please mujhe yahan rehne do."_

 _._

 _ **Bangalore…**_

Tarika left for her conference, but she was disturbed with her thoughts. She was feeling that something was being hidden from her. Some pang in her heart told her that Abhijeet was not good and no one wants her to know anything. She was physically present in the conference but absent mentally. Her heart was throbbing and she left the conference and took the next flight to Mumbai, without notifying anyone.

.

 _ **Mumbai…**_

Daya reached Abhijeet's Home, as ACP sir ordered him and said that Sachin will be there with ABhijeet as the surgery was still going on. He relaxed himself on the couch and after a while, he moved to the guest room, as he still had some of his belongings there. He changed and took some things for abhijeet from his cupboard, and was descending down the stairs when he heard a loud voice and he was shocked to see the scenario.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay…Another update…**

 **Whom did Daya see? Stay tuned with me…**

 **After writing this chapter…only a chapter left to mark the closure of the story. Will update soon!**

 **Till then..keep reviewing!**

 **Please R &R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello! Another Update! Hope this was a quick one! Thank you to everyone for all your reviews till now.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Daya descended down the stairs and was shocked to see the person in the hall. He moved forward and she shouted on him…

" _Dayaa! Yeh sab kya hai? Yeh reports? Abhi kahan hai ? Aur tumne mujhe kuch kyun nahi bataya? Dost kehte ho na tum mujhe?"_

She shouted. He moved towards her and kept his hands on her shoulder…

" _Shaant ho jao Tarika! Pleaase! Abhijeet hospital mein hai. Uska operation chal raha hai."_

" _Operation? Kya hua usey..haan? Aur tum…tumne kyun nahi bataya mujhe!"_ She looked at him. He made her sit on the couch and looked at her….

" _Tarika , main bhi kuch nahi jaanta. Main aur ACP Sir toh Pune gaye they. Aaj subah laute tab Sachin ne bataya."_ He said trying to convince her.

She looked at him… _"Thik hai Daya. Par mujhe abhi Abhijeet ke paas jana hai. Uski himmat kaise hui mujhse itni badi baat chhupaane ki. I am sure ki usne hi tumhe mana kiya hoga ki tum mujhe kuch na batao."_

Daya had no answer to her questions. He glanced at her….. _"Tarika Bas! Ab shant ho jao. Hum hospital chalte hain. Chalo!"_

Tarika nodded and followed him outside locking the door. They reached to the hospital and Tarika rushed inside hurriedly. The whole team was there including ACP sir and as well. Everyone were surprised to see Tarika there. approached to her…

" _Tarika tum! Tum toh Bangalore mein thi phir yahan?"_

" _Sir, Abhijeet kahan hai? Kaisa hai wo? Mujhe usse abhi milna hai..please bataiye!"_ She said with a teary voice. patted on her cheeks…

" _Tarika..shant bache! Kuch nahi hoga abhijeet ko. Wo thik ho jayega. Tum himmat se kaam lo!"_ he said looking at her.

Meanwhile, and came out of the OT. Everyone rushed towards them…Tarika looked at them….

" _Doctor, How is Abhijeet? I am his wife."_ She said looking at them. smiled at her….

" _Don't worry! Operation toh ho gaya hain, exact condition toh subah hi pata chal payegi. Chinta mat kijiye , he will be all well. I know, he is a strong man…afterall CID wale hain!"_ He smiled.

Tarika managed to smile…. _"Doctor, Can I see him?"_

He nodded… _"yes…we will be shifting him into a room in a while, you can meet him there, but only one of you can stay here tonight."_

" _Okay Doctor, I will take care!"_ She said. The doctor nodded and left from there.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief as they knew that now everything will be okay. Tarika asked everyone to leave and take rest, and that she will be there with Abhijeet. Everyone agreed, and they left. Abhijeet was shifted into a private ward and Tarika was allowed inside. She sat on a chair near to his bed and moved her fingers in his hair. Tears welled up in her eyes. He was sleeping peacefully under the effect of medicines injected to him. She held his hand lightly…

" _Kyun karte ho aisa abhijeet? Kyun saare dard akele sehte ho? Kya main tumhari kuch nahi?"_

 _._

" _Humne shaadi ke waqt ek dusre ko vachan diya tha na Abhijeet….humne vaada kiya tha ki hum humare saare dukh aur khushiyan bantenge….par tumne apna vaada nahi nibhaya abhijeet….kya zarurat thi sab kuch khud karne ki. Main hoon na tumhara khayal rakhne ke liye, tumhare dard bantne ke liye ...ZIndagi ke raston par haath thaame chalne ka vaada kiya tha maine tumse….vo vaade nibhane baaki hain abhijeet!"_

 _._

" _Jaldi se thik ho jao Abhijeet…phir tumhari class main lungi. ACP sir aur Salunkhe sir toh tumhe kuch kahenge nahi..isliye ab mujhe hi kuch karna padega…saza milegi tumhe…kadi saza!"_ she said rubbing off her tears looking at him.

She could see a slight smile on his face, as if nothing had happened. She sat there caressing his head with one hand and holding his hand in another.

 _ **Next morning…**_

She woke up when she felt a slight movement on her hand. She looked at ABhijeet, who was now gaining consciousness. She smiled and asked the sister to call for . He opened his eyes and found Tarika….she held his hands….

" _Abhijeet..tum thik ho na? "_ she asked patting on his cheeks and helped him sit. Meanwhile, and came in for his checkup. They were pleased and assured Tarika that he is fine, yet he needs to spend a few days in hospital. He made a face, and Tarika said a bit seriously…

" _Ofcourse , aap jitna din chahe , ABhijeet ko yahan rakhiye…fir main bhi inhe saza dungi."_

Abhijeet made a scared face…. _"Arey Tarika..yeh hospital kisi saza se kam hai kya…please, mujhe ghar jana hai. , please jaldi chhod dijiye na!"_

The doctors smiled and said… _"Abhijeetji…aap bhale hi CID ke senior inspector hain, lekin ghar mein toh biwi hi boss hain. Ab ke order ke aage main bhi kuch nahi kar sakta."_

Tarika smiled and the doctors left. Tarika turned to him. She moved to him and looked at him…

" _Thik ho na tum Abhijeet?"_

He nodded and looked at her….. _"tum conference chhod ke aayi ho? Kisne bataya tumhe , Daya ne ya Sachin ne? Maine unhe mana kiya tha?"_

She looked at him, crossing her hands across the chest…. _"Tumhe kya lagta hai mujhe kuch pata nahi chalega? Main tumhari rag rag se wakif hoon Abhijeet. Humne sirf shadi nahi ki Abhijeet, dil se dil jode hain. Aur tum jaante ho sachcha humsafar wahi hain jo ek dusre se kuch na chhupaye. Shadi ke rishte mein chupav ki koi jagah nahi hoti abhijeet."_

She took his hands in hers… _"jante ho, main toh bahut din se pareshan ho rahi thi. Phir socha case ka tension hoga, lekin yeh toh kuch aur hi nikla. Abhijeet, tum na bhi batao, toh bhi sab pata chalta hai mujhe. Tumhe mujhse waada karna hoga ki ab se mujhse kuch nahi chhupaoge. Hum har mushkil ka saamna milkar karenge aur ek dusre se kuch nahi chhupayenge….samjhe tum!"_

" _Aur tum sirf CID mein senior inspector ho, ghar mein mere pati ho. Aur mere pati ko mujhse kuch bhi chupane ki ijazat nahi hai…got that! Khabardar dobara aisa kuch kiya toh!"_

She was scolding him and he was smiling listening to her. She glanced at him and hit him lightly on his arm…

" _Main tumse baat kar rahi hoon Abhijeet, deewaron se nahi…kya has rahe ho!"_ she replied in angry tone. He smiled as he pulled her holding her hand….

" _Main dekh raha tha ki tum mujhse kitna pyar karti ho. Sach tarika…..jab tak tum mere sath ho na…I am sure mujhe kuch nahi hoga. Aur agar ho bhi gaya toh tum sambhal logi..hai na!"_

She held his hands…. _"bhagwan kare tumhe kuch bhi na ho mujhse kabhi kuch mat chhupana! Ab jo hoga hum sath mein face karenge."_

He nodded and kissed on her palms and promised her that he will never hide anything from her. They'll be open books to eachother and live happily.

 _ *******THE END*******_

 **a/n: Heyo! The closing chapter of** _ **MERE HUMSAFAR.**_

 **Hope you people like it! Thank you for all your love till now.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
